


Hot and Heavy

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, College AU, Don't copy to another site, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Gay Sex, Horny Oikawa, Hot Sex, Iwa-chan, IwaOi sex, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Iwaizumi be studying that cock though, M/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sauna, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, University AU, anal fucking, hardcore fucking, horny iwaizumi, iwaoi - Freeform, oiiwa - Freeform, sauna sex, studying for finals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: Iwaizumi takes Oikawa to the Sauna in an attempt to escape the stress of finals week but Oikawa's horny and Iwaizumi blames him for what ensues.In which Iwaizumi fucks Oikawa HARD in a sauna.





	Hot and Heavy

Their pencils scratch endlessly across the pages, the cogs of their minds turning. A drop of sweat drips across Oikawa’s forehead and he bites his lip. Iwaizumi glances at him from the corner of his eye, his own mind stretch too far to think.

It’s their last exam, the final stretch but neither of them can wrap their minds around these questions.

“Guah, I can’t get through this question, these don’t even look like numbers anymore,” Oikawa exclaims and Iwaizumi looks up at him nodding his head.

“I fell asleep for a moment and started to dream about the unit circle...” Iwaizumi rubs at his eyes, they’ve been studying for hours, crouched down at the coffee table in their common room. Iwaizumi throws down his pencil closing the notebook and leaning his head back. At that moment Oikawa does the same but lays his head down in Iwaizumi’s lap.

“I want— to give up,” Oikawa says and Iwaizumi peers over his nose at him cocking a smile. His hand find’s his way to Oikawa’s head and cards his fingers through his hair. He twirls and brushes Oikawa’s hair for a few moments Oikawa leaning into the movements and touch.  

“You know what would be nice?” Oikawa whispers and Iwaizumi tugs at his hair harder.

“Something warm—” Oikawa sighs into the words and closes his eyes. Iwaizumi leans his head back, trying to think up warm things, but all he can see are the numbers imprinted in the back of his eyelids.

“Okay, get up,” He says and pats the back of Oikawa’s head.

Oikawa watches Iwaizumi as he gets to his feet and slacks his head onto his own shoulder groaning.

“Yeah— come on, I’ve got an idea,” Iwaizumi says and Oikawa sighs pushing on his knees to get up.

“Go grab a towel and change into loose clothes.” Iwaizumi orders and follows Oikawa into their room,

“Where are we going?” He asks stuffing a towel into a drawstring backpack.

“Well you wanted something warm so I thought a quick trip to the sauna might be a good idea,” Iwaizumi leans on his bed and Oikawa’s head whips around, eyebrows raised.

“The sauna?” Oikawa repeats and Iwaizumi smirks nodding.  
“Alright, well that wasn’t what I was expecting,” Oikawa pulls his bag over his shoulder and slips on his flip flops.

“And when do I ever do anything you expect,” Iwaizumi says and comes closer, pressing Oikawa up to the edge of the bed his eyes pointed towards his lips.

“Mmmm, good point,” Oikawa says and almost licks Iwaizumi’s lips when he kisses him chasing after him when he walks away.  
“Iwa-chan...” Oikawa says and follows him out the door reaching out for his hand.

They walk their way towards the university gymnasium through the dwindling crowds of students coming back from the library. Their flip-flops slap and smack the ground making their presence overtly noticeable among their laughter.

The clanking of the gym equipment is the only other sound they hear when they walk in, a couple stragglers working in a last-minute workout before the week begins. None of them look up as Oikawa and Iwaizumi walk past them, towels over their shoulder towards the locker room.

The locker room has an echo as they shed their clothes and rap their towels around their waists.

“Hm,” Oikawa says, eyeing Iwaizumi’s ass as he bends to put their clothes in the locker. Iwaizumi looks back at him.

“What?” He asks and runs a hand through his hair.

“Nothing,” Oikawa says, and his cheeks flush red making him turn his head to hide it. He can never look at him when he does that, with the hair and his muscles and the flexing and he...

“Ready?” Iwaizumi interrupts his thoughts and Oikawa stands up quickly. He follows Iwaizumi into the locker the heat hits his face like a wave.

Iwaizumi can feel the exhaustion in his very bones, slow and heavy moving as he walks into the heated wood room. The lights are dim and cast light shadows over them both. They take separate corners sighing as they sink into the heated wood, the door closing with a light tap.

“I’m— I, I don’t even know how to talk anymore,” Oikawa says and runs a hand over his face.

“Then don’t,” Iwaizumi says and Oikawa glares at him. He has his head back and his eyes closed. Oikawa trails his eyes over him, his towel riding low on his hips. Oikawa’s cheeks flush again and he scoffs, looking away. They sit in silence with their thoughts and Iwaizumi takes in deep breaths of the heat.

They can feel the stress leaking out of their body, the heat rising and rising as the sweat beads up on their foreheads. Eventually, they begin talking about game theory but even that conversation dies quickly.

Oikawa’s put his legs up on the bench, watching Iwaizumi as he analyzes the palms of his hands. Iwaizumi makes a fist and relaxes his hand and Oikawa watches as the muscle flexes, outlining the curves of his strength. Oikawa bites his lip.

Iwaizumi watches his palms, he can still see the calluses from high school, from how many times he hit the ball over that net. The palms rough to the touch.

“Hey,” Oikawa calls and Iwaizumi looks up, blinking heavily. Oikawa motions him over with a finger and Iwaizumi sighs his bones creaking as he gets up. He moves closer to Oikawa and lifts his feet, putting them on this lap as he sits down.

“Hi,” He says, his eyes lidded.

Oikawa wiggles a finger again calling for a kiss and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes but complies. His lips brush Oikawa’s but what he expected to be a quick peck melts into Oikawa’s sticky tongue. Oikawa’s hand glides up his bicep to his shoulder and digs his fingers in. Iwaizumi pulls away quickly, stifling a cough his breath faster than before.

Oikawa tilts his head and Iwaizumi grabs his wrist raising an eyebrow.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi whispers and shakes his head and Oikawa is the one to roll his eyes this time leaning back against the wall. Iwaizumi drops Oikawa’s hand and runs his fingers through his hair again pushing it back out of his eyes.

“Your hair is getting longer,” Oikawa says and bites his lip. Iwaizumi looks at him from the corner of his eye.

“I’m gonna get a sip of water,” he says and moves Oikawa’s legs onto the floor. He gets up and shuffles towards the door, adjusting his towel. Oikawa sits up and puts his arms on the back stair bending his head back as soon as Iwaizumi disappears.

“Mmm,” Oikawa groans and a bead of sweat drips down his temple.

The door opens again with a loud creak and Iwaizumi walks in with long strides over to Oikawa. Oikawa looks up surprised but before he can register anything his lips collide with Iwaizumi’s and his fingers slip over his sweat dripped back.

Iwaizumi folds a hand around Oikawa’s waist and pulls him closer to his body pressing their chest together and Oikawa groans into his mouth. Their towels slip from their bodies and they quickly forget them as their press hard against each other moving from the bench to the wall.

“This is your fault,” Iwaizumi whispers his breath threading already and Oikawa bites his lip when he kisses him again. Their eyes lock and Oikawa’s lip twitches with a smile,

“I take full—” Oikawa starts and gasps when Iwaizumi’s hand finds its way to his ass squeezing and pulling him even closer. Oikawa presses his head back against the wall.

“Responsibility,” he whispers and Iwaizumi licks the sweat up his neck the taste of salt exciting his tongue among other members.

Iwaizmui grinds up against Oikawa slipping a leg between his and kneading his fingers into his ass. Oikawa cups Iwaizumi’s face pulls him back up to his lips and takes his tongue fully in his mouth, the heat filling their lungs and making their skin slick against each other.

Iwaizumi moans into Oikawa’s mouth as Oikawa takes his cock in his hands starting a slow and steady stroke in time with their breathing. His fingers tremble as he strokes and he twitches when Iwaizumi probes a finger to his hole. He sucks in a breath and tries to catch any air but is consumed by Iwaizumi’s heavy humid air. His finger moves in and out until Oikawa relaxes on it and his own cock throbs against Iwaizumi’s abdomen.

When Iwaizumi pulls out Oikawa almost cries out the emptiness gaping within him until Iwaizumi adds a second finger and he almost collapses. Their lips collide just in time to catch the moan between Oikawa’s lips and his hand flys to Iwaizumi’s chest the sweat collecting in the creases of his muscles, dripping around Oikawa’s finger.

Iwaizumi drags his lips down from Oikawa’s lips to his neck and blazing a trail down his chest, licking up the sweat and leaving small bruises in his wake. Oikawa’s eyes follow him down locked to Iwaizumi’s lustfull irises until finally, he reaches his waistline. Iwaizumi grasps Oikawa’s cock and pumps it twice before taking it in his mouth and Oikawa shakes pressing a hand to his mouth.

“Fuck—” He gasps as Iwaizumi’s mouth only adds to his heat and Oikawa’s hands reach for Iwaizumi’s head pressing him deeper fingers tangling in his hair. Iwaizumi’s on his knees his lips closed around and sucking on Oikawa’s cock and two fingers probing his ass. Oikawa’s knees are weak and shake beneath him, he begins to slide down the wall trembling under Iwaizumi’s touch when a hand presses to his chest.

A sharp smacking sound fills their gasping silence as Iwaizumi separates his mouth from Oikawa’s still throbbing and now glistening member. A string of saliva stretches up Oikawa’s abdomen as Iwaizumi shifts up and meets Oikawa’s lips his breath making Oikawa even weaker.

“Turn over,” Iwaizumi whispers and pushes on Oikawa’s side.

With his fingers removed Oikawa’s ass twitches at the empty sensation left behind stretched and ready for Iwaizumi. Oikawa braces his hands on the wall and feels Iwaizumi grip his hips pulling on them slowly.

“Mmm—ahh,” Oikawa moans as he feels Iwaizumi's cock stretch him even further. His nails clawing at the wood and his face pressed into the wall.

“Hajim—ah” Oikawa can barely finish a word his breaths overtaken by the shaking of his body. Iwaizumi enters him until Oikawa’s ass presses to his hips his cock taken all the way down to the base. He pushes Oikawa further against the wall, reaching around and pressing a palm to his chest. He can feel his heartbeat beneath it, pounding without a rhythm, erratic and quivering.

“Say it,” Iwaizumi whispers in Oikawa’s ear and Oikawa could hear the tinge of a smile on Iwaizumi’s lips. Iwaizumi’s other hand slides down to Oikawa’s twitching length teasing it with a single finger along the shaft.

“Fu—”Oikawa starts to whisper but chokes. The air is suffocatingly hot, their bodies feel almost boiling.

“Fuck me— Hajime,” Oikawa gasps and Iwaizumi takes hold of him. He backs out and thrusts into Oikawa again and Oikawa’s mind begins to spiral, his eyes squeezing shut to keep the room from spinning.

Iwaizumi’s hand slides up form Oikawa’s chest to his neck and chin slipping two fingers into his gaping mouth. Oikawa bends his back reaching behind him to hold the back of Iwaizumi’s neck. With each thrust, Oikawa’s knees get weaker and weaker and he can feel the pleasure peeking in the base of his stomach almost reaching his limit.

“Ah—ah ahmm” Oikawa moans and Iwaizumi’s hand cover’s Oikawa’s mouth muffling the sound.

“Shhh,”

 _“How much were you lifting?”_ A voice comes from beyond the door, and Oikawa glimpses a blur pass by the small window.

They both hold their breath but Iwaizumi’s cock is still buried in Oikawa’s ass and he can’t keep from moving, shifting himself. Iwaizumi bites his lip, his cock throbbing still as Oikawa moves slooooowly on it.

“Stop moving,” Iwaizumi whispers and Oikawa can hear the strain in his voice, how close he must be to climax.

The door to the locker room slams as the voices die and Iwaizumi knows they’re gone. Oikawa gasps as Iwaizumi removes his hand from his mouth pulls out of his ass, unfinished but shaken.

“Do you think they heard?” Iwaizumi asks watching Oikawa turn to face him but Oikawa just shakes his head.    
“Who cares,” Oikawa pulls Iwaizumi back to his lips and shoves his tongue down his throat, Iwaizumi rolls his body onto Oikawa’s moaning into his lips. Their blood still pumps rapidly, their limbs shaking as if nothing interrupted them. Sweat drips down their temples and chests and Iwaizumi feels the slickness of Oikawa’s leg as he pulls one up around his waist. He spreads his cheeks and enter’s him and again, pressing Oikawa to the wall again.

Oikawa’s nails dig into Iwaizumi’s back as he’s thrust into, the warmth of Iwaizumi’s cock making him shake. And then Iwaizumi hits it, he bites down into Oikawa’s shoulder as he does, thrusting perfectly into Oikawa’s prostate.

“FU—Ah—CK” Oikawa shouts and squeezes Iwaizumi to him.

“Ah—ah Hajime,” Oikawa gasps and Iwaizumi thrusts faster, his hands gripping into Oikawa’s hips.

“Harder— harder,” Oikawa rolls his body with each thrust and suck in his breath as he feels the tension in his stomach explode, cum bursting over his chest spreading over Iwaizumi’s abdomen.

Iwaizumi keeps thrusting looking for his own climax biting again into Oikawa’s shoulder, faster and faster until,  
“Ughah—ah,” he grunts into his climax and Oikawa can feel the heat of Iwaizumi’s cum spread all the way up into his stomach.

“Mmmh—uh” he moans and lays his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder gasping for breath. Their limbs stop shaking and they lie still for a moment breathing in each other’s heat.

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi whispers, and he slowly pulls out of Oikawa,

“Uh...uh...” Oikawa groans and falls forward as Iwaizumi drops his leg. Iwaizumi catches him and holds him up.

Iwaizumi’s eyes linger over Oikawa’s body, how his chest heaves up and down to catch his breath, the white cum sprayed across his chest. He trails a finger from the base of his abdomen up his abs and chest, collecting a bead of cum on the tip. Oikawa watches him as he bites his lip then sucks the cum off his finger and swallows it.

“Ehem” Oikawa clears his throat his heart racing again as Iwaizumi comes closer and eyes Oikawa’s lips. He sighs and pulls on Oikawa’s waist.

“You really are— my favorite distraction,” Iwaizumi says his voice raspy and tired as he presses deeply into Oikawa’s lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! this is my first really explicit fuck scene so I hope you liked it. It was a trip to write it. 
> 
> Don't forget to COMMENT, I legit live off of yall's comments and that's not an exaggeration. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:
> 
> http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
